


Arguably Deceptive

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their friends are sick of their constant bickering, so they force Harry and Severus into a room. They won't be allowed to leave until they resolve their differences.</p>
<p>A/N:Thank you my lovely beta! ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguably Deceptive

* * *

"You are truly an idiot if think I'm going to let your students muck around with dangerous potions whilst casting defense spells!"

Minerva groaned as she heard Severus' scathing voice from the hallway. "Can't those two ever carry on a civil conversation?"

"I swear they give me a headache," Pomona groused.

Filius snorted as he lifted his teacup. "They bicker worse than an old married couple!"

"Funny you say that, Filius," Poppy said, a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe all that squabbling and posturing is covering up deeper feelings."

"Yes, homicidal hatred," Minerva said dryly. "It wouldn't be so bad if they would confine their disagreements to private areas, but they argue in the Great Hall and in the corridors."

"I have it good authority that there is a betting pool among the students as to which of them is going to hex the other first." Filius reached for a chocolate digestive. "I have my money on Harry hexing Severus."

Minerva was scandalized. "Filius! What sort of example are we setting for the students?"

"Exactly," Filius answered, giving her a smile.

"Shut it, Potter," Severus snarled as he stepped into the staff room, followed quickly by Harry.

"Gentlemen," Minerva glared at them. "I'll thank you to keep your arguments out of earshot of the students."

"Argument?" Harry looked puzzled as he took his seat at the table, opposite of Minerva. "We were just debating—"

"Heatedly," Pomona interjected pointedly.

Harry's cheeks colored and his mouth clamped shut as he shot a hard look at Severus.

"Now that we all here—" Minerva began speaking, launching into her list of schedule for the last half of the spring term. 

The staff meeting went well, Minerva delegating study supervision responsibilities for the students preparing for their OWLs and NEWTs, as well as choosing Harry and Pomona to chaperoning the younger years in study hall. They were almost done when another _debate_ erupted between Harry and Severus. Minerva drummed her fingers as they continued to argue about the conditions that should be placed around the seventh-year practical Defense preparations. Every one of the remaining staff turned their heads as one towards her, all wearing exasperated expressions, and Minerva knew it was time to end it.

"Enough!" she thundered as she stood. "Severus and Harry, you are coming with me. The rest of you should be able to finish this discussion without me."

Glaring, Minerva stalked out of the staff room and headed towards the staircases. Harry and Severus followed without comment. Thankfully, most of the older students were in Hogsmeade, and the younger ones were in their common rooms, as Minerva was sure neither of her professors would want to have to explain why the Headmistress as putting them in detention. She led the way up to the seventh floor, pacing down the hallway, and smiled as a door became visible across the hall from the tapestry of Barnabas.

"You both are going into that room and not coming out until you have worked out your differences!" Minerva hissed. "I am heartily sick and tired of your bickering! In, both of you!"

* * *

Harry felt a bit sheepish as he opened the door and stepped through, Severus at his heels. The door slammed behind them and Harry was taken aback by the harsh lighting, cold stone walls, and two straight back wooden chairs facing each other in the middle of the room. He looked at Severus with a frown.

"I think we over did it a bit," Harry said guiltily as Severus looked around.

"It has kept those interfering busybodies out of our business, has it not?" Severus crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk. "This isn't quite how I pictured the Room of Requirement, however."

Harry laughed, shaking his head before he closed his eyes and envisioned a warm sitting room. He opened them when he heard Severus gasp, delighted to see his vision unfold around them. A large leather couch faced a dancing fire, with a low table in between. A tea tray sat on the top of the table, pot steaming, with small plates of biscuits and sandwiches. 

"Is this more like you thought it would be?" Harry asked as he moved closer.

"It's amazing." Severus looked around. "All you have to do is think about what you want and it appears?"

"Generally," Harry said, stopping beside him. "Within reason, of course, but Neville said it provided them with everything they needed that year."

Reaching out, Severus wrapped his hand around Harry's forearm and pulled him flush against him. "Does that mean if I wanted to act out a bit of a naughty Harry in detention scenario, the Room would accommodate that request?"

The image Severus' words painted in Harry's mind made him shiver with arousal. "I'm sure it would, but I'd rather have a bit of comfort." He waved his hand and a large four-poster replaced the couch.

Something glittered in the depths of Severus' dark eyes as he leaned down to brush his lips slowly over Harry's, coming back to settle there. Harry looped his arms around Severus' neck as the kiss deepened. As always, Severus' kisses stole Harry's breath and surrounded him with love and magic as the bond between them allowed them to feel each other's emotions and desires. Their lovemaking, long and slow or hard and fast, was always intense.

They moved backwards are one, clothing falling to the side as they went. By the time the backs of his legs hit the side of the bed, Harry was down to his trousers and he Banished both his and Severus' remaining clothes to the corner. It felt naughty to Harry to be naked and in bed with Severus in the middle of the afternoon. All that warm, silky skin felt decadent as Severus moved over him and Harry couldn't help arching upward.

"Impatient, are we?" Severus growled before kissing him. 

Harry responded enthusiastically, running his hands down Severus' back and over his arse. His fingers traced down the cleft to circle his tight hole. A nonverbal lubrication spell slicked his fingers and Harry slowly pushed his index finger inside. Severus broke the kiss, groaning as he pressed back against Harry, their cocks sliding against each other between their bellies.

"Yes," Severus hissed as he rocked his hips. "Fuck me!"

Harry gasped, pushing his finger in deeper while his other hand halted the movement of Severus' hips. Spreading his legs to give Harry better access, Severus whispered a spell, his lips moving over Harry's throat. Instantly Severus was stretched and slick, Harry moaning as he quickly added a second finger, scissoring them.

"I love that spell!" Harry turned his head, kissing any part of Severus' face that he could reach as his fingers continued to prepare Severus. 

"Enough!' Severus panted, moving up to his hands and knees and dislodging Harry's fingers as he went.

Harry's hands slipped down to Severus' thighs as he felt Severus take hold of his cock and slowly impale himself on it. It took his breath away as he felt the tight, hot walls clamp around him. Severus seated himself fully, his weight pressing against Harry's pelvis and prick curving outward. Harry reached out and wrapped his hand around it, swirling his thumb through the pre-come and spreading it around the tip. Fighting to concentrate on anything but the incredible feeling of being balls deep in Severus, Harry began to slowly fist Severus prick. 

Severus leaned forward, pressing his hands onto Harry's chest as he lifted himself up and then dropped down again. Harry groaned at the sensation, bucking upwards to meet him. Drawing his feet up so that they were flat on the bed, Harry tightened his grip on Severus' thighs as he began to thrust. Severus shifted slightly, more into a rocking motion, groaning with each stroke.

"Fuck! Harder!" Severus threw his head back, one hand sliding down Harry's abdomen to wrap around his cock.

Harry loved when Severus rode him, throwing his normal control aside as he dropped his stoic mask to simply enjoy their lovemaking. The sight of his lover coming so undone was incredibly arousing, as were the noises he made as Harry thrust upward. 

"Yes, there! Again!"

Harry snapped his hips up as Severus gasped and rocked backward. The clenching of Severus' muscles and the feel of warm wetness spurting between their bellies pushed Harry over the edge. With a yell, Harry buried himself deep and filled Severus with his release. Panting, Harry caught Severus as he slumped forward and rearranged them on the bed. It was several long minutes before either of them was capable of speech. 

The tingle of a cleansing charm let Harry know that Severus was conscious, and he smiled as he maneuvered his head onto Severus' chest. 

"Minerva isn't going to be happy when she finds out our liaison began over three years ago."

Harry snorted. "She'll have kittens!" He yelped when Severus smacked his arse. "Well, the solution would be not to tell her."

"You want to lie to the Headmistress?" Severus' tone was incredulous. "Not tell her that we bonded just before you took up your position here a year ago?" 

Lifting his hand from where it rested on Severus' chest to slid into the patch of wiry hair at the center, Harry grimaced. "Not lie to her, per se, more like we let her think this scheme of hers worked."

"You can actually think like a Slytherin," Severus said dryly. "I suppose you'll want to get married next and expect me to ask Minerva to be my _Maid of Honor_."

Harry rolled over and stretched to kiss Severus. "Yes! Of course, I'll marry you!"

Severus swatted him again, but this time his hand lingered. "Impossible brat!" He cupped Harry's arse. "How long do you think we have before Minerva comes back to make sure we haven't killed each other?"

Grinning, Harry threw a leg over Severus' thighs. "Oh, probably a couple hours. She knows how stubborn we can be." He wiggled suggestively. "Besides, the Room won't open the door unless we tell it to."

"Indeed," Severus muttered, hands moving. "What will we do to pass the time?"

"We'll think of something," Harry told him, before leaning in for another kiss.

Severus happily let him.

* * *


End file.
